Les aventures d'Ayleena Black (Première partie)
by Marie Reilhac
Summary: Entraînée dans les événements qui entourent la guerre contre Voldemort, une jeune fille devra poursuivre son chemin. Peut-être rencontrera-t-elle l'amour, peut-être la mort. Elle devra faire face à des moments tristes, mais vivra également de belles expériences. Ceci est l'histoire d'Ayleena Black à l'époque la plus mouvementée de son existence.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : L'univers exceptionnel ainsi que les personnages créés par J. K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls Ayleena Black ainsi que quelques personnages sortis de mon imagination et qui vont apparaître au fil de l'histoire m'appartiennent.

Remarque : Cette fanfiction s'éloignera légèrement de la trame originale.

* * *

« _You place too much importance [...]on the so-called purity of blood ! You fail to recognize it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be ! »_

(«_ Vous accordez beaucoup trop d'importance [...] à la prétendue pureté du sang ! Vous refusez de reconnaître que ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la naissance, mais ce que l'on devient ! _»)

Harry Potter, dans Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu

* * *

**Prologue**

Chez Ollivander, fabricant de baguettes magiques, une scène intéressante allait se jouer par un après-midi ensoleillé de juillet. La porte du magasin s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une jeune fille. Alerté par le bruit, le propriétaire fit glisser son échelle qui s'arrêta dans un bruit sec. Les yeux gris de la cliente se levèrent, surpris, en direction de l'homme d'âge mur qui s'approchait alors.

- Il est rare de voir dans ma boutique une personne ayant disparu il y a plusieurs années.

Devant l'air étonné de son interlocutrice, Ollivander précisa, avec un petit sourire :

- Je peux reconnaître une baguette quand j'en vois une...

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la poche de la jeune fille.

- Et je peux vous dire d'un coup d'œil à qui je l'ai vendue.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, vieil homme.

La réponse, sur le même ton que l'explication du vendeur, sembla alors rompre les faux-semblants. L'homme, après avoir feint l'indignation, reprit sur un ton plus sérieux.

- Cela faisait longtemps, Miss Je-ne-suis-pas-supposé-dire-votre-nom-ici. De nombreuses personnes ont été à votre recherche. Et le sont probablement toujours.

- C'est à cause de cela que je suis ici, soupira-t-elle.

- Combien de fois allez-vous changer de baguette ainsi ? Je me souviens très bien, vous êtes venue changer votre baguette peu de temps après avoir acheté la première. Mais passons, il semble que ce soit pour une raison plus classique cette fois-ci, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même en se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers une boîte. Tenez.

Boum ! Suite au geste effectué par la cliente, permettant de tester la réaction de la baguette proposée, une pile de livre s'était écroulée.

- Non. Votre dernière baguette était en bois de cerisier ?... , il réfléchit à haute voix.

Puis, posant son regard sur les vestiges de la baguette, il s'adressa à l'intéressée.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre baguette ? Non, laissez, vous n'avez pas besoin de répondre.

Il repartit dans ses rayonnages.

- Bien, je vois...essayez celle-ci.

- Quelles sont ses caractéristiques ?

- Elle vous convient, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Sans attendre de réponse, il enchaîna :

- Bois de hêtre, 31,75 centimètres, plume de phénix, malléable.

Après un instant de silence, pendant lequel la jeune cliente observa sa nouvelle baguette, il reprit :

- Vous semblez avoir un destin bien étrange, jeune fille, et semé d'embûches, j'en ai peur.

- On ne peut pas savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve, n'est-ce pas ? Elle sourit, d'un air signifiant qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience que son futur ne serait sans doute pas de tout repos. Je vous dois sept galions ?

- Oui, s'il-vous-plaît. Comment dois-je vous appeler désormais ?

- Je n'ai plus l'intention de me cacher. Ayleena Black conviendra, répondit-elle en donnant la somme demandée.

- Merci. Dans ce cas, Miss Black, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

- Merci, à vous également.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Une lettre pour un nouveau départ**

Dans sa chambre située au premier étage du Chaudron Baveur, pub reliant le monde moldu et le monde sorcier, Ayleena était accoudée à sa fenêtre donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une foule de sorciers allait et venait, préparant la première rentrée à Poudlard pour certains, se promenant avec leurs amis pour d'autres. La rue était très colorée, bruyante et animée. Les marchands faisaient la promotion de leurs articles, les passants discutaient entre eux, les bras chargés de fournitures, allant d'un nouveau balais volant à des ingrédients pour potion. Tout cela constituait un spectacle intéressant et amusant pour la jeune fille. Elle avait repéré depuis une petite minute une famille aux cheveux roux. Comment les manquer ? La mère semblait nerveuse, et essayait de gérer ses nombreux enfants, qui n'avaient pas l'air décidés à écouter. _La famille Weasley_, se dit la jeune fille. Secouant la tête, elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et s'assit sur son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour s'occuper. Un livre intitulé « Animagus : comment s'entraîner seul ? »était posé sur la table de chevet. S'allongeant sur le ventre, elle poursuivit la lecture qu'elle avait commencé quelques années plus tôt.

Plongée dans son livre, elle sursauta lorsque le petit bruit sec d'un bec contre sa vitre se fit entendre. Relevant mes yeux, elle remarqua un petit hibou qui semblait la regarder d'un air sévère. Elle se leva et ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre, lui permettant ainsi de pénétrer dans la pièce et de déposer son colis. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe aux armoiries de Poudlard. Elle referma la fenêtre à la suite du départ du hibou, et ouvrit la lettre en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

_Chère Miss Black, _

_ J'ai bien reçu votre demande de transfert de dossier, celle-ci étant bien entendu accordée, au vu des circonstances qui vous affectent et des capacités dont vos résultats font preuve. _

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures demandées aux élèves de 5e année. Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous les procurer avant le début des cours. Le Poudlard express vous mènera à notre école. Il vous faudra vous rendre à la gare de King's Cross à Londres, voie 9 ¾, avant 10h le 1er septembre. _

_Puisque vous faites l'objet d'une dérogation, le professeur McGonagall vous attendra à l'entrée de la Grande Salle pour vous guidez. _

_ Cordialement, _

_Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin._

A la fin de la lettre, elle laissa tomber ses bras et fixa le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle allait vraiment aller à Poudlard cette année. Il n'était plus possible de faire marche arrière. Les dés étaient lancés. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il lui restait à passer une étape importante, qui allait déterminer beaucoup de choses pour son année. Le Choixpeau magique. Elle n'avait pas peur d'être placée dans une maison qui ne lui convenait pas. Non, ce qui la préoccupait était de savoir avec qui elle allait devoir cohabiter. Car réapparaître après tant d'années était une chose, mais cela devenait tout de suite plus compliqué lorsque l'on voit tous les jours des personnes appartenant à notre passé, et pas forcément ravies de la revoir. Mais après tout, elle ne prévoyait pas de vivre recluse à Poudlard.

- Donc peu importe_, _conclut-elle à voix basse.

Elle ramena ses bras au-dessus d'elle pour pouvoir lire le deuxième parchemin, contenant la liste des achats.

- En résumé, posséder le matériel de base, des livres, des ingrédients pour potion. Oh, il faut encore que je choisisse mes options. Je n'aurai sans doute pas besoin du livre d'étude des moldus, pensa-t-elle.

- Miaou !

Un chat entièrement blanc, aux yeux verts pâles, s'approcha d'un pas léger et bondit sur le lit.

- Ah Shiro, où étais-tu passé ?

Un miaulement joyeux lui répondit, alors que le petit animal se frottait contre elle. Ayleena joua quelques minutes avec son chat, puis reprit la lecture de son livre, un ronronnement apaisant l'accompagnant.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva tôt. Elle avait décidé d'aller faire ses courses ce jour-là. Après une douche rapide, elle hésita un instant devant ses vêtements, puis choisit un jean bleu foncé, des ballerines et un débardeur beige. Il faisait assez chaud dehors, le soleil tapait sur la vitre. Elle ne prit donc pas de veste, mais attrapa son sac, la clé de la chambre, et sortit, sans oublier de fermer derrière elle. Elle descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta vers le comptoir.

- Bonjour Tom !

- Bonjour miss, répondit un vieux sorcier édenté. Comme d'habitude ?

- Oui, s'il-vous-plaît.

Il se retourna pour préparer la commande, puis déposa devant la jeune fille un grand café. Elle posa l'argent sur le comptoir, et feuilleta le journal – celui-ci étant à disposition, en attendant que sa boisson refroidisse un peu.

Une fois dehors, elle profita un moment de la sensation du soleil sur son visage, puis avança d'un pas décidé vers la boutique de Mme Guipure. L'uniforme était différent dans son ancienne école, il lui fallait donc une nouvelle robe de sorcier pour entrer à Poudlard. De plus, elle avait déjà un nouvelle baguette, la sienne ayant eu un malencontreux accident. Le tintement d'une cloche se fit entendre, et la propriétaire du magasin apparut.

- Par ici, jeune fille.

Sans poser de question, elle la guida vers un coin réservé à l'essayage. Sans ménagement, elle enfila une robe de sorcier par dessus ses épaules, et commença à prendre les mesures nécessaires. Ayleena attendit patiemment, et sortit de la boutique une vingtaines de minutes plus tard, son uniforme dans un sac. Une première chose de faite. Suivant la ruelle remplie de magie, elle s'arrêta à la boutique de l'apothicaire pour acheter les ingrédients pour potions. Les commerçants étaient habitués, à cette époque de l'année, aux élèves qui venaient acheter leur matériel scolaire. Ainsi, le vendeur demanda directement :

- Pour quelle année, miss ?

- Cinquième année, s'il-vous-plaît.

Pendant que le vendeur regroupait les ingrédients nécessaires, Ayleena fit un tour dans la boutique. Elle aurait bien besoin de quelques suppléments, mais il serait toujours temps de les acheter à Pré-au-Lard un peu plus tard, car cela attirerait trop l'attention d'acheter quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas pour son année scolaire maintenant.

- Voilà, miss. Cela vous fera trois galions.

Elle déposa l'argent sur le comptoir, et retourna dans la rue. Sa prochaine étape était Fleury et Bott. En pénétrant dans la librairie, l'odeur des livres la fit sourire. Elle trouva rapidement les livres dédiés aux cinquième année. Elle avait choisi quelles options elle suivrait cette année, l'année des BUSES. Elle acheta donc les livres correspondant à ces matières, puis flâna un peu parmi les rayons. Finalement, elle sortit et se dirigea vers sa dernière destination, la ménagerie magique. Il lui fallait absolument acheter de la nourriture pour son chat.

Ce fut les bras chargés de paquets qu'elle retourna au Chaudron Baveur. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas fait de mauvaise rencontre pendant son expédition, et avait donc pu pleinement profiter de sa journée. Peu importait que quelqu'un l'ait reconnue, car elle l'avait décidé en juin dernier, elle ne se cacherai plus.


End file.
